


Линия Маннергейма

by Rosa_Mystica



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Human!RK900, M/M, Masturbation, Richard Nines, Soldier!Gavin Reed, War, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 15:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18640978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Mystica/pseuds/Rosa_Mystica
Summary: От города тянуло смертью.





	Линия Маннергейма

**Author's Note:**

> Планировалось PWP, но что-то опять пошло не так, так что им здесь и не пахнёт. Вроде бы.
> 
> Линия Маннергейма - комплекс оборонительных сооружений между Финским заливом и Ладогой, созданный в 1920—1930 годы на финской части Карельского перешейка для сдерживания возможного наступательного удара со стороны СССР.
> 
> WARNING: Тут линия Маннергейма выступает в качестве метафоры, а не места действий.

_Ми, капелане, мешканці міста, якого немає._  
Прийшли сюди, принесли покору і втому.  
Передай своїм, що стріляти більше немає по кому.

© Сергій Жадан, «Звідки ти, чорна валко, пташина зграє?»

От города тянуло смертью.

Холодный зимний ветер приносил одинокие обрывки автоматных очередей и запах горелых покрышек. Над почерневшими от копоти хребтами высоток поднимался темными клубами густой, тяжелый дым. Нависал над выжженным миром, как зловещее марево, предвещающее смертельную бурю.

Последнюю бурю, после которой останется лишь гулкая пустота полей и запах гнили.

Гэвин поморщился и встряхнул плечами, будто стараясь таким движением сбросить с себя этот липкий налёт обреченности.

А он был везде.

В воздухе, на коже, во вкусе сухпайков и сигаретном дыме, в глазах надвигающихся чёрными силуэтами бойцов, покидающих мертвый город. Они шли и тянули за собой эту обреченность, как чемодан на колёсиках. Поникшие, уставшие и злые.

Гэвин тоже был зол. Эта злость гнездилась за кромкой рёбер и выжигала легкие, как попавшая на тело ядовитая кислота. Злость на всех и одновременно ни на кого. Злость на то, что не удержали, не дожали, когда можно было, не заметили вовремя, упустили и теперь были вынуждены уходить, отступать.

У них теперь остался лишь этот пригородный блокпост — последняя точка, удерживающая фронт на этом участке. За ним, в обожженном войной городе, развивались на флагштоках государственных учреждений чужие, хищные знамёна.

 — Будешь?

Гэвин скосил взгляд на подошедшего бойца и его протянутую руку с пачкой сигарет в ней. Черная грязь под ногтями, обрезанные по пальцы рукавицы, когда-то черные, теперь же — серые, выцветшие. Такой же серый, выцветший бронежилет со следами от пуль и черная надпись на каске «no fear», скорее всего сделанная фломастером.

Увидев её, Гэвин фыркнул про себя. В голове замаячило лишь одно слово — лжец.

Но он молча потянулся и выудил одну сигарету. Покрутил её в пальцах, будто примеряясь к чему-то, и зажал между губ. Боец так же, не говоря ни слова, взял и себе и щелкнул зажигалкой, сперва у сигареты Гэвина, потом у своей.

 — Ричард, позывной Девятый.

 — Чем заслужил?

 — На учениях часто штрафился, а наш командир любил таким давать девять дополнительных кругов вокруг полигона. Вот и приелось как-то, — боец пожал плечами, будто говоря: «с кем не бывает». Гэвин бы согласился, но он промолчал. — А ты у нас кто?

 — Рид.

 — Просто Рид?

 — Просто Рид.

 — Не приелась кличка?

 — Не разрешил.

Боец фыркнул, выдыхая струю дыма.

 — Чего так?

Слишком разговорчивый, подумал Гэвин. Слишком. Тут обычно все молчат или кричат. Молчат от усталости, а кричат от напряжения, от страха, от контузии, от холода, который, казалось, уже пробрался под кожу. Въелся в плоть длинными воспаленными иглами, что и не достать, не вырвать, как раздражающую заусеницу.

Потому что рвать придётся вместе с мясом и вывернутыми сухожилиями. А такого добра тут и так хватает.

Да, здесь говорить не любят, разговоры не клеятся — слишком много каждый день вывозят в кузовах грузовиков тел. Груза двести. Своих, чужих, гражданских. Слишком много безликих мертвых, слишком много покорёженных знакомых.

 — Ты из новых что ли? — не выдержал Гэвин. Он сердито затянулся и полностью повернулся к бойцу. Тот заинтересованно глянул на него из-под покрытой слоем пыли и пепла каски. Его лицо было не лучше — все в саже, только глаза и зубы блестели.

 — Я из новоприбывших, — поправил он, а потом, видимо, подумав, добавил: — Из города, — последнее было сказано вполголоса, почти шепотом. Так говорят о мертвых нерадивых родственниках, которые по общему мнению позорили всю семью.

 — Из города, значит, — бездумно повторил Гэвин, делая ещё одну затяжку. Выходит, этот Ричард из старых. Из подразделения добровольцев, что сегодня покинуло город. Что уже было здесь, в этом адском бетонном котле, в то время как Гэвин просиживал штаны, ожидая дальнейших действий, в опустевшем селении в тылу, далеко от горячих точек фронта. Там, где оставалось лишь вслушиваться во встревоженные переговоры начальства и пытаться не сойти с ума от напряженного безделья. — Что-то не сильно ты похож на этих, — он махнул рукой в сторону прибывающих бойцов.

 — Неужели?

 — Да.

 — Чего?

 — Базаришь ты больно много.

Тот коротко хмыкнул и, глубоко затянувшись в последний раз, кинул окурок на промерзлый асфальт, задавив берцем.

 — Каждому своё, каждому своё, — вздохнул он, а затем подняв взгляд на Гэвина, чуть усмехнулся правым уголком рта. — Ладно, бывай, Рид.

И ушёл, видимо, к своим, что толпились возле почерневшего БМП со следами пуль на бронированных боках.

***

 — На блокпосту будут дежурить по двое. Рид и Девятый, вы первые, после полудня вас заменят Андерсон и Коннор. Свободны.

Гэвин поджал губы. Он подозревал, что эти «новоприбывшие», как выразился Ричард, скорее всего останутся с их подразделением, но он и подумать не мог, что они будут вместе служить.

Так что бегло отсалютовав командиру Фаулеру, Гэвин поспешно вышел из кабинета, а затем и из здания на улицу, где уже подогнали машину, которая должна будет доставить их на блокпост.

Было раннее утро, и туман ещё не сошёл. Он ворочался в углах построек, задевая длинными щупальцами дорогу, отчего казалось, будто все вокруг состоит из серой мглы. Будто все — мираж, будто стоит лишь повести рукой, и все исчезнет, растворится в пространстве, как клубы сигаретного дыма.

Их части расположились в школе в крохотном пригороде, окруженным лишь полями с неубранными еще с прошлой осени подсолнечниками.

Когда-то здесь, в школе, веселыми группками сновали школьники, теперь же в кабинетах на первом этаже, прямо на сдвинутых вместе партах лежали раненные, а в коридорах пахло отсыревшей одеждой и металлом.

И, черт его знает, сколько потребуется времени, чтобы избавиться от этого запаха — запаха ожидания и войны.

Блокпост находился на идеальном месте: дорогу, ведущую к городу, было видно на несколько километров вперед. Но все равно патруль на всех путях в округе усложнялся тем, что в большинстве своем машины не имели никакой регистрации и распознавательных знаков — разве что, конечно, это были не боевые машины. Так что один боец всегда прятался с краю дороги и держал на прицеле остановившуюся машину, пока другой проверял документы и груз автомобиля.

В целом это была довольно бесполезная задача, так как пропусков, которые могли бы давать право на проезд или хотя бы гарантировать, что этот водитель не собирается делать никаких незаконных действий на их территории, не было.

Гэвин слышал многое. Слышал о подсадных гражданских, которые пытались пронюхать точное расположение их части, количество бойцов и техники, о том, как под видом добродетели подсовывали продукты, в каких оказывались самодельные взрывные механизмы. Он узнал от новоприбывших ребят историю о том, как однажды к ним пришёл дед и принёс банку мёда: «Свой, — говорит, — мёд. Вкусный».

Потом одного из четырех бойцов, решивших попробовать этот мёд, отправили в коробке из-под боеприпасов домой, а остальных троих, которые стояли рядом, — в ближайшую районную больницу с месивом вместо верхних конечностей.

Первое правило на фронте — доверять можно лишь своим бойцам.

Поэтому служба на блокпосте была тяжелой. Нервная, напряженная, она сжирала остатки самообладания и сил, заставляя в каждой машине подспудно видеть угрозу.

А от угрозы хотелось избавиться. Раз и навсегда.

Ведь нет человека — нет проблемы, не так ли?

Натянутые до звона нити нервов давали о себе знать. Порой это доходило до срывов. Одно подозрительное действие водителя, один злой взгляд или нежелание открывать капот, показывать документы, выходить из машины — буквально что угодно, — и внутри будто срывался какой-то сдерживающий клапан.

Срывался вместе с мясом, и дуло автомата плотно прижималось ко лбу водителя.

Потому что под дулом все становились сговорчивее. С них, как шелуха, слетали маски, и из-под них проступали истинные лица. Чаще всего это было лицо страха и усталости, реже — ненависти. Ещё реже — смертельной обреченности.

Гэвин видел множество таких лиц, покорёженных злобой, разочарованием, ужасом, непониманием.

Неверием в происходящее.

Будто он, Гэвин, вот-вот скажет им, что все это — одна громадная шутка. Розыгрыш. Что все эти воронки на брусчатке улиц, изрешеченные снарядами стены высоток, забитые досками пустые окна — картонные декорации. Лишь толкни — и они упадут, а за ними окажется тот город из прошлого, город четырехгодичной давности. Чистый, целый, знакомый. Живой.

Но дело было в том, что реальность не скрыть, она проступит, как кровь из плохо зашитой раны. Она и проступала — рокотом ракетных установок и грязными следами гусениц на потемневшем от копоти снегу.

…В утреннем тумане город был похож на крепость. Крепость со сбитыми смотровыми башнями и рваными боками стен. Гэвин повел носом, улавливая еле ощутимый дух прошедших пожаров.

 — Думаешь, отобьем? — подал голос Ричард.

На нем были все те же обрезанные перчатки, и глядел он из-под козырька каски с кривой надписью «no fear» так же — упрямо, словно бросал вызов. А Гэвин впервые задумался, сколько ж ему лет-то? Не больше двадцати пяти, то точно. Ричард стоял возле кучи наваленных друг на друга мешков с песком и вглядывался в чернеющий вдалеке город, и казался таким непринужденным, будто не было вокруг выпаленной снарядами пустоши полей и запаха гари.

Будто он всего лишь вышел из дома выкурить одну-две сигареты и подышать морозной прохладой зимнего утра.

К черту, — подумал Гэвин, — нихрена не отобьем. Уж слишком там много осталось гражданских, уж слишком их руководство трясется за этими гражданскими. Стрелять по городу нельзя, даже если будут стрелять оттуда. Даже если их тут всех перебьют, в ответ они могут лишь выпустить автоматную очередь.

Но что такое автоматная очередь против целого города.

К черту, — подумал Гэвин. — К черту все это.

Но он промолчал, потому что такое не говорят вслух. Такое давят еще в зародыше, засовывают так глубоко в глотку, что и не достать. Потому что там ему и место, там оно не причинит вреда.

 — Знаешь, — задумчиво протянул Ричард, на мгновение оторвав взгляд от города, чтобы оглянуться и посмотреть на Гэвина, — если считать по твоим меркам, ты уж больно молчалив, как на того, кто не пробыл здесь и пары дней.

Гэвин оскалился, где-то внутри царапнула кишки злость. Злость, которая никуда не делась, лишь притаилась, хищно выжидая.

 — Не хочу тратить тепло на бессмысленные разговоры, ты, блять, об этом не думал? — огрызнулся он, понимая, что абсолютно незаслуженно вымещает своё скопившееся раздражение на этом бойце. Но оно лезло, прогрызало дыру в груди и рвалось наружу, а Гэвин слишком вымотался, чтобы тратить силы на попытки сдержать его в себе. — Конечно, не думал. Тут вообще, судя по всему, никто не думает. Черт бы вас всех побрал вместе с этим городом.

Он зло сплюнул наземь, чувствуя, как он устал, как замёрз, как ему страшно, а это гребанное затишье, эта обмерзлая пустынная дорога в омертвевший город лишь заставляли нервно сжимать приклад автомата и тревожно всматриваться в горизонт.

Хотелось закричать на всю глотку, выорать из себя эту злость, этот страх, эту неизвестность. Это ожидание неизвестности.

Но приходилось молчать, сжимать до скрежета зубы и терпеть.

Ричард не сказал ничего, он ещё пару мгновений задумчиво смотрел куда-то в сторону, а затем повернулся и спокойно глянул на Гэвина. Глаза в глаза, цепко, что и не отвести взгляд, и вдруг улыбнулся. Не измученно, не устало, не той улыбкой, которой здесь улыбаются все — так, будто над тобой уже нависла тень смерти.

Нет, это была искренне понимающая улыбка. Улыбка, которая появляется у живых, у тех, кто уверен в завтрашнем дне.

Гэвина прошибло с головы до пят. Он застыл, не в силах перестать смотреть на этот излом рта, будто все важное сейчас сконцентрировалось именно в нем.

Потому что такая улыбка была не к месту. Все равно что на могильной плите вместо прохладно-горького эпитафия выбить поздравления с юбилеем.

Можно, но выглядит дико.

— Все никак не привыкнешь? — продолжая улыбаться, спросил Ричард. Вот только теперь в уголках его губ Гэвин явственно увидел призрак жалости, будто тот говорил с больным ребёнком.

Гэвин не был ни ребёнком, ни больным.

Внутри утробно зарычала злость, мешая сосредоточиться на сказанных словах.

— Что? — переспросил он, наконец сумев оторвать взгляд от этой улыбки.

— Ну, никак не привыкнешь… К всему этому, — боец неопределенно обвёл пространство рукой.

Гэвин вспомнил, как где-то с месяц назад переносил трупы в кузов грузовика. Тогда на дворе стоял такой собачий холод, что заледенелые тела приходилось буквально отдирать то от земли, то друг от друга. Вспомнил, как прижимал куски ваты к рваной ране на животе одного бойца, пытаясь остановить кровь, но та все текла и текла, и тогда приходилось зажимать рану руками. Вспомнил бьющие по ушам раскаты взрывов и всплески черной земли и подумал, а можно ли?

Можно ли привыкнуть к этому? Если да, то как? Как привыкнуть к вымораживающему внутренности страху, усталости, напряжению, к черным мешкам с телами и наспех сколоченным коробкам. Как привыкнуть к крови, к грязи, к гари на коже и пустым провалам выбитых снарядами стен?

К такому разве привыкают?

Гэвин скрипнул зубами и глянул на Девятого из-под нахмуренных бровей.

— А я должен? — с вызовом спросил он, уже предугадывая наперед ответ, и от этого знания лучше нисколько не становилось.

Ричард вдруг пристально посмотрел на него, будто пытаясь понять, стоит ли сказать, и Гэвин почувствовал, как внутри него гулко рассыпалось что-то важное, что-то, что он берег до последнего.

Возможно, это была надежда.

 — Должен.

 — С хуя ли?

 — Хотя бы с того, что так ты не создаешь проблем ни себе, ни другим.

И отвернулся, будто ставя точку в их разговоре. А Гэвин все никак не мог понять, неужели ему удалось? Удалось привыкнуть.

***

В гражданской жизни Гэвин особо не любил тишину. Тишина отягощала унынием, а с унынием приходили лишние мысли. Самокопанием заниматься он тоже не жаловал, потому что зачем добровольно долбать себе мозги, если можно быть проще.

Он и жил проще, по принципу «не нравится — не делай, заебал — скажи».

Но здесь, на фронте, на чертовой линии Маннергейма, которая разрезала его жизнь на «до» и «после», стрелки жизненных привычек чуть сдвинулись, и то, что в мирное время он принимал, как должное, тут научился ценить. Ценить, примером, теплую воду, чистые руки, сухие носки, полноценный прием еды три раза в день, да или хотя бы вообще теплую пищу. И тишину. Не ту, напряженную, полную затаенной угрозы, какая бывала между залпами установок, а другую — далекую, еще из мирной жизни.

Сейчас была именно такая. Умиротворяющая, успокаивающая напряженные нервы, дающая передышку, когда можно просто прикрыть глаза, затянуться сигаретой и вспомнить, что ты жив.

Все еще жив. Или пока жив.

Гэвин выдохнул дым через нос, чувствуя, как тот приятно покалывает в горле. Мерзлые ступени школьного крыльца отдавали холодом, но ему было плевать, в голове стояла тишина, уши не закладывали перебои автоматов и глухие удары снарядов.

Было почти спокойно. И это было удивительное чувство. Такое забытое, что поначалу оно показалось странным, чужеродным, но чем дольше Гэвин сидел вот так вот — на крыльце покинутой школы, посреди такого же покинутого поселка, — тем роднее становилось это мимолетно урванное спокойствие.

День подбирался к вечеру, и садящееся солнце отливало оранжевым заревом в кусках стекол в домах напротив, отчего провалы нутра казались еще чернее, чем они есть на самом деле. Где-то вдалеке лаяла оголодавшая собака, встревоженная завыванием ветра в пустоте оконных рам.

Из школы вышла небольшая группа солдат, они шумно о чем-то спорили, размахивая руками. Среди них Гэвин заметил Девятого. На нем не было его обычного бронежилета, отчего тот выглядел непривычно, разом будто стал меньше. Он разговаривал громче и эмоциональнее всех.

 — А он мне такой: да как ты смеешь оскорблять командира? Если бы не он, ты бы тут мне не распинался сейчас!

Один из бойцов дружески похлопал его по плечу:

 — А сам-то, небось, сидит в штабе, войну только по новостям и видел.

Ричард согласно закивал.

 — Вот-вот, а потом он еще смеет мне задвигать, что во мне нет ничего святого. Я ему тогда так и сказал: один мой зад святее всего Иерусалима вместе взятого, пока я тут рискую жизнью. Он же поди только и старается, чтобы министерство обороны не продлило ему службу. Короче, пусть бережет себя сколько вздумается, мечтает о наградах и пенсии, а войну оставит нам — тем, у кого «нет ничего святого».

 — Ты с ним поосторожнее, — подал голос другой боец, он был без каски, и в слипшихся на затылке волосах отчетливо было видно подсохшую корку крови. — Не перегибай палку.

Ричард зло сплюнул.

 — Та пошел он к черту. Надеюсь, у него от сидения геморрой вот такой вырастет, — он поднял сжатую в кулак руку, и солдаты засмеялись. Кто-то достал пачку сигарет, щелкнул огонек зажигалки и по морозному вечернему воздуху поплыл сизый дым.

Они заговорили о чем-то другом, то и дело сбиваясь на хриплый простуженный смех, остро диссонирующий с морозной стужей и кровавыми отблесками заката.

Гэвин лениво курил сигарету, то и дело поглядывая в сторону шумной компании. Но взгляд будто нарочно цеплялся лишь за одного бойца, за Ричарда. Ощущение какой-то неправильности в его движениях, в его голосе, в манере разводить руками в стороны, в позе, да даже в том, как он выдыхает сигаретный дым, с каждой минутой все сильнее давило изнутри, распирало легкие, и, казалось, еще мгновение и ребра просто не выдержат.

Потому что Девятый казался другим.

Он выглядел так, будто случайно затесался среди них, среди бойцов, будто он вовсе не на войне, о которой они не просили. Он был каким-то чужим, нездешним. Глотком другой жизни, той жизни из прошлого, где нет ни воронок в рыхлой земле, ни рваных ран, ни кровавой смерти. Он говорил оживленно, порывисто, заливался смехом и щурился от едкого дыма, струйкой текущего с кончика сигареты.

Гэвин сидел на ступенях школы, смотрел и никак не мог понять, как другие солдаты этого не видят? Как можно не заметить у себя под носом чужака?

На мгновение Девятый, будто почувствовав, что на него смотрят, повернулся, сталкиваясь с чужим взглядом, и замер. Истлевающая сигарета застыла в уголке чуть приоткрытого на каком-то слове рта.

Они смотрели друг на друга не более пары секунд. Раз, два, три — и все, тот снова повернулся к своим товарищам, а Гэвин с удивлением и неким замешательством понял, что все это время не дышал. Потому что от взгляда Ричарда внутри что-то всколыхнулось, сдвинулись какие-то заржавевшие механизмы, природу и суть которых понять сейчас было невозможно.

Но что-то произошло, что-то неотвратимо запустилось, будто установился таймер на бомбе, и непонятно было, сколько осталось времени до детонации.

Гэвин докурил сигарету, откинул её в сторону и быстро поднялся по ступенькам.

Он подумает об этом позже. Как-нибудь позже.

***

 — Кто-то едет.

Голос Ричарда вывел Гэвина из дремоты. Он потёр пальцами переносицу, надеясь, что давящая на лоб мигрень не развернётся на полную силу, потому что до конца дежурства ещё далеко, а в аптечке остались только порошок для остановки крови, жгут да метиловый спирт.

Гэвин поднял голову и ещё какое-то время всматривался в чуть размытый утренней взвесью горизонт. Дорога чёрной полосой пересекала поля с грязными островками прелого снега, словно след от сабли.

Красный автомобиль на таком черно-белом фоне выделялся как бельмо в глазу.

Они заняли позиции, Ричард залёг в кювет, а Гэвин стал метров десять от него на дороге и красным фонарем просигнализировал водителю, что надо остановиться.

Но автомобиль даже не сбавил скорость.

 — Кажется, он и не думает тормозить, — крикнул Гэвин так, чтобы Ричард его услышал.

Тот молча клацнул предохранителем.

Машина приближалась, и даже метров за сто Гэвин разглядел водителя в камуфляже. Понятное дело, что и он видел Гэвина с красным фонарем даже лучше, чем тот его, но автомобиль только ускорился.

Гэвин снял автомат с плеча, присел, прицелился и выпустил несколько коротких очередей в его сторону. Автомобиль резко свернул налево, слетел с дороги, перекинулся и, протянувшись по инерции ещё пару метров, со скрежетом обдирая глянцевые бока, застыл.

Гэвин и Ричард переглянулись.

Лобовое стекло «Форда Эскорта» все покрылось белесыми прожилками, боковые окна частично высыпались, где-то просто прогнулись, осыпаясь крошкой, но в целом сильный урон машина не понесла, а значит, и сам водитель при условии, что он был пристегнут, был жив.

И как бы в подтверждения этого, дверца автомобиля со скрипом открылась, и наружу выполз солдат. Он тяжело поднялся на ноги, в правой его руке блеснул черным «Грач».

Ничего хорошего это не сулило.

Тут боец будто отмер и рванул вперед, выставив руку с пистолетом вперед, словно пытаясь достать их, и открыл стрельбу. Понятное дело, что с такого расстояния с пистолета прицелиться, а тем более попасть, было тяжело, так что тот бил наотмашь, яростно рыча.

 — Шевроны видел? — спросил Ричард, удобнее перехватывая свой автомат и готовясь в любое мгновение открыть огонь.

Гэвин поднес к лицу бинокль и вгляделся в камуфляж солдата. На фуражке и рукавах бойца пестрели чужие нашивки.

 — Он из тех, — крикнул Гэвин, прекрасно зная, что Ричард поймет, из кого это «из тех».

Девятый выстрелил в его сторону. Гэвин перевёл автомат на одиночную стрельбу и тоже выпустил пару пуль в бойца.

Тот все бежал, дернулся пару раз, но скорости почти не сбавил. Он нёсся так, будто все черти ада гнали его, а на его лице было такое безумие, смешанное с каким-то болезненным ликованием, триумфом, что Гэвину на одно длинное мгновение стало казаться, что он и сам сходит с ума, что бредит, и этого ничего просто нет. Ни красного измятого «Форда», ни чужого бойца, ни замершего в кювете Ричарда.

Есть только он, Гэвин, и сама Смерть.

Тогда, в самом начале, когда из фронта увозили в наглухо закрытых коробках остатки его друзей, товарищей, сослуживцев, она обходила его стороной, зло выдыхала в затылок, вороша холодным зловонным дыханием волосы на загривке и проходила мимо.

Он до сих пор помнил, как сжимал руку раненого в шею бойца. И всей шкурой чувствовал её.

Смерть пахла промокшей озверевшей от голода псиной, вечным поиском и тревогой, подкатывающей к самим гландам.

Он помнил её запах, видел её в глазах захлебывающегося собственной кровью бойца, на месте которого мог быть он. Боец умирал и, хлюпая пробитым горлом, просил позвонить своей бабушке, с которой он так и не договорил.

И Гэвин, сжимая телефон в скользких от чужой крови руках, все звонил и звонил, моля, чтобы кто-то на том конце линии ответил, услышал его, пока ещё этот парень здесь, пока он может надрывно, но дышать, может выдавить из проткнутого горла слова. Пусть они будут последними, но их должен был услышать не он.

Они предназначались не ему.

Смерть приходила не за ним, но вот сейчас она, видимо, все же нагнала его. Нагнала в виде бегущего прямо на него солдата с протянутым жерлом дула пистолета.

Раздался еще один выстрел, и вдруг все разом затихло. Будто погрузилось в вакуум, удары сердца заложили уши, неприятно запульсировали в кончиках пальцев.

Гэвин медленно моргнул, будто выныривая из-под толщи воды. На асфальте метров сорока от него лежал боец, из-под его головы растекалась багровая лужа крови, а «Грач» безвольно валялся рядом.

 — Нормально все? — Ричард мгновенно оказался рядом, впопыхах ощупывая Гэвина, но, не найдя повреждений, он с силой вцепился в его плечи, с тревогой заглядывая в лицо. — Ты чего завис-то, а? Я уж думал, что этот придурок попал в тебя.

 — Нет, я не ранен, — голос захрип, горло сжал отголосок паники. Гэвин попытался подавить её, но в голове стоял такой туман, что стало лишь хуже. Видимо, от Девятого это не ускользнуло, так как тот, не сказав ни слова, повернулся и снял с пояса свою флягу с водой.

 — На, держи, — он сунул флягу Гэвину в руки, внимательно следя за ним. — Только не пей слишком быстро, чтобы не подавиться. Давай же.

Гэвин нехотя откупорил непослушными руками крышку и сделал пару больших глотков. Прохлада воды обожгла глотку, но он отпил ещё немного, прежде чем вернуть флягу Ричарду.

 — Хороший выстрел, — Гэвин кивнул в сторону чернеющего поодаль трупа.

 — Надо было сразу целиться в голову, — сказал Ричард, покачав головой, — а то только патроны перевели на этого идиота. 

 — Что дальше с ним будем делать?

 — Это уже не наши проблемы, — Ричард закрыл флягу, прикрепил ее обратно на пояс и поднялся на ноги, осматриваясь. — Я сейчас сообщу об инциденте в штаб, те наверняка скажут, что по окончании нашей смены пришлют сюда местную полицию оформить все это, опознать и прочая мозгоебка. Может, придется писать пояснительные. Уверен, наши доложат в рапорте…

Он снова говорил много, говорил быстро, рвано, будто за одно слово пытался выговорить два. И осознание ударило в затылок с такой силой, что на мгновение потемнело в глазах.

А ведь тот с самого начала дал подсказку. Даже две. Гэвин просто был слишком раздражён, чтобы уловить их тогда, но они нагнали его сейчас, рядом с трупом с расквашенной головой и все не умолкающим Ричардом.

Потому что Ричард другим не был, это просто Гэвин как всегда все перепутал. Перепутал страх с похуизмом. И боязнь умереть с жизнью.

«Каждому своё». «No fear».

Потому что Ричард боялся, так же как и он сам. Просто кто-то сходил с ума молча, а кто-то вот так, в слух. Пытаясь словами заглушить сворачивающий жилы страх.

Каждому своё, как точно подметил Ричард.

 — Спасибо, — прохрипел Гэвин.

Тот на мгновение застыл, на лице мелькнула тень удивления, будто тот понятия не имел, что Гэвин вообще знает такие слова. А затем уголки его губ чуть дернулись, он похлопал Гэвина по коленке и наигранно бодро сказал:

 — На здоровье, приятель. Только в следующий раз, когда захочешь завтыкать, предупреждай.

 — Да иди ты, — Гэвин беззлобно пихнул его в плечо, отталкивая от себя. — Скажи лучше, у тебя часом нет чего-нибудь от мигрени?

***

Бомба сдетонировала, отсчитав ровно три дня.

Три дня совместной службы на блокпосту, дюжины выкуренных на пару сигарет и коротких ничего незначащих диалогов.

Гэвин просто дошел до ручки.

«Обеденные обмены любезностями», как шутливо называли глухие выстрелы стоящих в городе установок залпового огня бойцы добровольного подразделения, и их собственное молчание на это, невозможность ответить тем же, доводили до тихой ярости. Напряжение копилось в жилах и скручивало кости. С каждым прожитым днем все сильнее и сильнее.

Поэтому когда вечером четвертого дня, наполненного то ожиданием огня, то новых машин на горизонте, Гэвин, выйдя из насквозь пропитавшегося лекарствами и кровью здания школы и столкнувшись на крыльце с Девятым, взглядом дал понять тому идти за ним. Тот пошел. Молча, ни о чем не спрашивая. А когда оказался со всей силой вжатым в стенку какого-то сарая, где, судя по перевернутым изгнившим партам, раньше хранили школьную утварь, даже не воспротивился.

Он, видимо, тоже знал, что это должно было произойти.

Нежности не было. Все происходило быстро, рывками, отточено и выверено, как на привале, когда за минимальное время нужно было состряпать себе перекус так, чтобы осталось еще время отдохнуть.

Гэвин просто рванул застежку форменных штанов Девятого и, нырнув рукой за резинку трусов, достал член, другой рукой параллельно разбираясь с собственными штанами. Ричард крупно вздрогнул, когда, подавшись бедрами вперед, Гэвин вжался своим пахом в его, прижимая их члены друг к другу одной рукой.

 — А ни пары с уст, усек? — прошипел Гэвин прямо в ухо Дявятого. — И никаких поцелуев, обжиманий и прочей херни. Я не педик, понял?

Тот резче, чем следовало бы, кивнул.

 — Да… — с усилием выдохнул Ричард, тут же зажимая себе ладонью рот, когда Гэвин двинул рукой вниз по их членам. — Понял я… понял. Я тоже.

Он дышал тяжело, грузно, откинув голову на стену сарая, и время от времени облизывал пересохшие губы, а Гэвин пытался не сойти с ума. Он уткнулся лбом в плечо Ричарда, шумно дыша и жмурясь, когда касался пальцем влажной от проступившей смазки головки, отчего тело выгибало от острого наслаждения.

От чужого жара становилось душно, подгибались колени и темнело в глазах. Одежда мешала, раздражала, хотелось содрать её, чтобы вжаться в чужое тело, плотно, кожа к коже, притереться, но Гэвин лишь сжимал зубы, лаская их обоих, быстро, взвесисто, так, чтобы не затягивать время, но чтобы успеть погреться в чужом урванном тепле.

Потому что слишком долго он мерз, изголодался, а теперь никак не мог утолить этот голод, никак не мог насытиться ощущением чужого возбуждения, желания. Ощущением того, что сам он — живой, дышащий, с бегущей по венам горячей кровью. Что он тоже живет.

Может жить.

Хотя бы сейчас, балансируя на самой грани, глотая стоны нетерпения, всем нутром чувствовать плещущуюся в нем жажду жить, жажду увидеть завтрашний рассвет, вдохнуть стылый морозный воздух вечера и знать, что ему нечего бояться.

Что вот сейчас Смерть чуть отступила, затаилась где-то в кишках омертвевшего города, хищно скаля зубы. Умолкла. На время. До следующих перебоев огня.

 — Боже… Рид, — на грани слышимости прошептал Ричард, закусывая внутреннюю часть щеки, чтобы сдержать рвущийся из глотки стон. — Боже ж ты мой… да.

Болезненное возбуждение скручивало низ живота, накатывало волнами удовольствия, отчего хотелось одновременно побыстрее кончить и остаться в этом моменте навечно. Ричард дрожал. Он уперся руками в плечи Гэвина, будто ища опоры, и надсадно дышал ртом.

Оргазм накатил с такой силой, что Гэвину пришлось сжать зубами куртку на плече Ричарда, чтобы не закричать. В уголках глаз выступили слезы, обожгли кожу. Из тела будто разом пропали все кости, хотелось рухнуть наземь прямо здесь, но Гэвин удержался. Он навалился на Ричарда, придерживая его, и оперся руками на стену, стараясь отдышаться.

Ричард под ним притих, замер, было слышно лишь, как он чуть посапывает простуженным носом. В голове стыла оглушающая тишина, тело наливалось приятной усталостью, мороз пощипывал оголенные участки ставшей особо чувствительной кожи.

Кое-как придя в себя, Гэвин отодвинулся от Ричарда, вытер руку куском снега и ставшими будто ватными руками поправил штаны.

 — Пойдешь первым, — сказал он, доставая из кармана пачку сигарет. — Через минут пять подтянусь и я.

Ричард рассеянно посмотрел на него. На его щеках все еще играл лихорадочный румянец, а руки чуть подрагивали.

 — Хорошо, — прошептал он, и уже было собирался уходить, но Гэвин негромко окликнул его:

 — И Девятка…

 — Что?

 — Никому, понял?

 — Хорошо, — словно на автомате отозвался Ричард и, развернувшись, быстро зашагал назад к зданию школы, воровато оглядываясь по сторонам.

А Гэвин, облокотившись о стену, к какой всего какую-то минуту назад прижимался Ричард, отчего она еще не успела остыть, закурил.

***

Через пару дней все повторилось.

А потом еще раз и еще. Взгляд, пароль-отклик, холодная стена сарая, быстрые, отчаянные движения руки и придушенные стоны. Никакой ласки или мягкости, никаких лишних касаний, всегда резкие, отточенные толчки, призванные на время принести желанное удовлетворение.

Сигарета до и сигарета после.

Все оно так удивительно легко вплавилось в рутину, въелось под кожу, будто так и должно быть. Будто с самого начала не было возможности обойти это, избежать.

Они не говорили об этом. Да и в разговорах таких не было потребности: каждый знал, зачем идет на это, каждый находил для себя причину соглашаться. А потом молчать.

Гэвин вот молчал. Молчал на патруле, молчал, когда соскребал ножом въевшуюся в бронежилет грязь, молчал на службе на блокпосте, молчал, когда слышал шаги идущего за ним Ричарда.

Потому что так было легче. Проще. Так не нужно было ни объяснять, ни оправдываться, и от этого казалось, будто все правильно, будто озвучивать причины — ненужная трата времени и сил.

Но время шло, и зажатая в груди пружина недосказанности с каждым днем все сильнее и сильнее давила на диафрагму, выбивая из легких воздух каждый раз, когда взгляд невольно задерживался на Ричарде.

А так происходило часто. Чаще, чем хотелось бы Гэвину.

И если еще при людях это удавалось как-то сдерживать, то, оставшись в одиночестве, Гэвин уже не мог контролировать наводняющие голову мысли, и взгляд невольно выискивал среди одинаковых камуфляжных касок ту единственную с черной надписью «no fear».

Потому что примолкшая в бетонном нутре города Смерть была жестокой, ненасытной, а затянувшееся молчание пугало сильнее грохотов разрывающихся снарядов. 

Потому что чем дольше молчали там, тем больше потом умирало здесь. А оттуда не прилетало уже как дней пять.

Штаб тоже молчал, а они, в этом изгнившем от пепла и бетонной крошки поселке, были как на ладони. И напряжение, ощущения незащищенности, вечной опасности выматывало получше марш-броска в полной экипировке с РПГ наперевес.

Поэтому Гэвин цеплялся за Ричарда, как за какую-то константу. За живую, такую же сломанную, как и он сам, константу, которая могла исчезнуть в любое мгновение, но с которой он чувствовал себя целым.

Все еще живым.

***

Все в этом дне было неправильно.

Рано утром, часов так в начале пятого, начался очередной артобстрел. Палили из крупнокалиберного, и один из снарядов прилетел в восточное крыло школы, вывернув стену бывшего класса физики внутрь и разорвав её на осыпающиеся бетонной крошкой глыбы.

На счастье в этой части здания никого не было, но там хранилась часть медикаментов. Так что пол дня Гэвин с несколькими солдатами из его подразделения провел за разгребанием обломков, чтобы можно было хоть что-то спасти, но целыми остались лишь пакеты с ватно-марлевыми подушками, чудом не разбившиеся пара коробок с йодом и шприцами-тюбиками «Буторфанола». Все остальное порвалось, вывалилось, вылилось или стало непригодным.

Еще один снаряд упал на школьную спортивную площадку, оставив после себя груду покореженного металла — бывших турников и шведских стенок.

Они так заработались, что пропустили обед, а когда пришли, то из горячего осталась лишь вода на чай.

Уже днем, дежуря на блокпосте, голодный, злой, Гэвин вспомнил, что забыл надеть бронежилет — тот так и остался лежать у входа в тот злосчастный кабинет физики. Поэтому все пару часов службы прошли особенно нервно.

Так что к вечеру все, чего он хотел, — быстро сбросить накопившееся напряжение и отдохнуть. Но и тут все пошло не так.

Только увидев Ричарда, Гэвин насторожился. Тот выглядел как-то по-другому и смотрел тоже — решительно, почти упрямо.

Очень скоро все прояснилось.

 — Ш-ш-ш… подожди, не спеши ты так, — Ричард внезапно оттолкнул руки Гэвина, потянувшиеся было уже к его ширинке. — Дай мне потрогать тебя.

Гэвин сперва оторопел, но усталость взяла свое, и он, наплевав на все, просто позволил Ричарду делать то, что он хочет.

А хотел тот, как оказалось, много.

Его руки сперва легли на плечи Гэвина, такие знакомые, тёплые, что их жар ощущался даже сквозь плотную ткань камуфляжа, затем поднялись к шее, мазнули пальцами кожу за ушами, и Гэвин зажмурился, пережидая острую волну возбуждения, скользнувшую по торсу в пах.

А Ричард будто издевался, он вдруг наклонился и прижался губами к оголенной коже шеи, выглядывающей из-за воротника. Так осторожно и нежно, будто прикладывался к святыне. Но даже от такой скупой ласки Гэвина выгнуло, внутри полыхнуло жаром, он с силой закусил губу и подался вперёд, пытаясь ухватить ещё. Продлить контакт.

Такой порыв отрезвил, и Гэвин вдруг с ужасом понял, что пропустил тот момент, когда стало хотеться большего. Когда стало похер на ярлыки, потому что сдерживаться стало практически невозможно. Желание касаться в полную меру копилось слишком долго, мучительно, и раз за разом не находя выход, выкручивало нутро, что хоть вой.

А теперь все преграды собственных запретов и предрассудков будто обрушились, стали такими нелепыми в своей сути, что хотелось засмеяться. Но Гэвин лишь сильнее прижался к Девятому, дрожа от возбуждения.

Ричарда вело ничуть не меньше. Он словно дорвался до чего-то настолько желаемого, что теперь попросту не мог остановиться. Его руки, казалось, жили отдельной жизнью, потому что они были везде, куда лишь могли дотянуться. Мяли, сжимали, трогали, поглаживали, касались так правильно, с такой искренней страстностью, с таким оголенным, ничем не прикрытым желанием, что Гэвин готов был кричать. И похер, что их могут услышать.

Похер вообще на все. Сейчас существовали лишь они — крепко вжатые друг в друга.

Он обнял Девятого за шею, прижался, шумно дыша носом, и со стоном приоткрыл рот, когда тот сжал его через штаны.

 — Я хочу… — прошептал Ричард куда-то в шею, задыхаясь. — Я хочу поцеловать тебя… Так сильно хочу. Не могу больше. Можно?

И не дожидаясь ответа, зачерпнув горячими ладонями лицо Гэвина, заглянул в глаза и одним слитным движением прижался к его губам.

Гэвин замер, ему казалось, что он умер, истлел, рассыпался пеплом по мерзлой земле, а потом вдруг как будто возродился, стал целым, ожил, задышал, ощутил каждую клетку своего тела, каждый шрам от пуль, каждую царапину, каждую частичку своего естества.

От всего этого потока голова шла кругом. И захотелось… Захотелось ответить.

И он, дурея от удушающего желания, шевельнул губами, чувствуя накатывающий тугой волной острый восторг, неимоверное облегчение. Потому что губы у Ричарда в противовес окружающей их стуже оказались тёплыми, мягкими, сочными. Попробовав их раз, от них уже было невозможно оторваться.

Гэвин и не смог. Он несдержанно сминал их, посасывал, врывался языком внутрь, щекотно касаясь кончиком десен.

Ричард, будто не ожидав такого напора, на мгновение отстранился, глянул затуманенным взглядом на Гэвина и, видимо, все же что-то таки нашёл, потому что, неверяще, счастливо выдохнув, он подхватил Гэвина за затылок и припал к его рту так отчаянно и жадно, будто боясь, что его вот-вот оттолкнут. Целуя так, что у последнего перехватило дыхание, а в груди стало больно.

 — Господи-боже, — жалобно простонал Ричард, когда Гэвин, поддавшись желанию, скользнул губами по подбородку вниз, к шее. Лизнул, собирая языком вкус кожи и мороза, а затем чуть прикусил, посасывая. Ричард рвано выдохнул и подался бедрами вперед, притираясь. — Я так хотел этого, — сбивчиво зашептал он. — Хотел касаться тебя, хотел целовать, — его голос запнулся, охрип. Он замолчал, но потом Гэвин почувствовал, как чужая рука скользнула к ремню его штанов.

Он чуть отстранился, помогая Ричарду расстегнуть пуговицу и молнию, а потом чуть приспустил белье, ровно настолько, чтобы тот мог коснуться как следует.

Он и коснулся.

Сперва легко, практически трепетно, так непохоже на обычные жесткие движения Гэвина, что Гэвин закусил кулак, давя в горле стон, а потом горячие пальцы огладили розовую влажную головку, чуть надавили, дразня, и скользнули по выемке вниз, размазывая смазку по всему стволу и, сжав крепче, что под веками зажгло, двинулись назад, выбивая из легких остатки воздуха.

Гэвин, шалея от ощущений, не выдержал и, притянув Ричарда к себе, жадно поцеловал, сглатывая клокочущий в груди рык и пытаясь держаться прямо. А затем просунул руку к ширинке Девятого, скользнул молнией вниз и, так же приспустив белье, двинул бедрами вперед, глухо застонав.

Так было всегда. Первое касание кожи к коже сдавливало глотку дичайшим восторгом, так, что на какое-то долгое мгновение невозможно было даже вдохнуть, и казалось, что по жилам бежит чистое электричество.

Ричард гулко сглотнул и, сжав руками бока Гэвина, вжал его оголенный пах в свой. Гэвин поцеловал его в шею, сходя с ума от этой вседозволенности, а затем широко лизнул до самого уха, отчего тот низко заскулил и коротко подался бедрами вперед, голодно ища хоть какого-то облегчения.

Гэвин подхватил его движение, упиваясь ощущением чужой твердости, жара. Двинул бедрами навстречу, жмурясь от одуряющего возбуждения, от контраста горячей плоти и холода вечернего воздуха, от мягких губ у себя на шее и сбивчивого дыхания.

 — Боже, — почти беззвучно, одними губами выдохнул Ричард. — Пожалуйста… только не останавливайся.

Всего этого было слишком много, оно распирало изнутри, душило, но Гэвин лишь потянулся за поцелуем, не прекращая движения бедрами. Ричард дрожал, он был на грани, как и сам Гэвин, и, как и сам Гэвин, пытался не сорваться, лишь тяжело дышал в поцелуй, чуть постанывая. Одна его рука лежала на пояснице, касаясь пальцами кобуры, другая зарылась под шапку в короткие волосы на затылке, поглаживая кожу.

Но сдержаться оказалось невозможно.

Под конец Гэвин уже не понимал, где заканчивается его тело и начинается чужое. Они сплелись так туго, будто вплавились друг в друга, движения сбились с ритма.

Были лишь короткие жадно-отчаянные толчки и горячие губы напротив.

Оргазм оглушил, что на одно долгое мгновение казалось, будто мир кто-то выжег, оставив лишь сладчайшее удовольствие. Ричард кончил следом, зажмурившись как от боли, и дрожа.

 — Охренеть, — прокомментировал Гэвин, чуть отдышавшись. Он все еще приобнимал Девятого, того слегка потряхивало, но тот уже понемногу тоже начал приходить в себя. — Не знал, что артобстрел так на тебя действует.

Тот хрипло засмеялся, поднимая на Гэвина абсолютно пьяный от оргазма взгляд.

 — Это ты… — хрипло выдохнул Ричард, поправляя непослушными руками штаны. — Ты на меня так действуешь.

Слова резанули. Дыхнули чем-то запретным, тщательно скрываемым, тем, чего быть здесь, среди запаха гари и разрухи, не должно было.

Видимо, пришло время поговорить.

 — Ричард, не надо, — попытался отступить Гэвин. — Нормально же все было.

Ричард фыркнул, облизал губы, кое-как поправил сбившуюся камуфляжную куртку. Он сейчас казался таким родным, с этими своими припухшими губами, в помятой форме, встрепанными короткими волосами, что захотелось снова притянуть его к себе, но Гэвин поджал губы и отвел взгляд, пересиливая себя.

Потому что это значило бы дать надежду. А какая может быть надежда на острие ножа?

 — Ты сам-то хоть веришь тому, что говоришь? — Ричард сделал шаг вперед, выжидающе глянул на умолкшего Гэвина, и, не дождавшись ответа, горько усмехнулся. — Вот именно.

 — Тогда чего ты хочешь?

Ричард вздохнул и устало склонил голову, опуская взгляд себе под ноги.

 — Не знаю, — прошептал он.

Злость будто кнутом полоснула изнанку груди.

 — Блядь, ты сейчас серьезно?

 — Да, серьезно, — вскинулся Девятый. В его глазах мелькнула какая-то смесь упрямого раздражения и скорби. — Потому что я не знаю, понял? Я ничего не знаю, я ни в чем не уверен. Я просто… — он запнулся, нервно скользнул рукой к волосам. — Сегодня к нам прилетело, и я подумал, что было бы, окажись в той комнате ты. Тут каждый день живешь, как последний. А раньше, когда мы еще удерживали город, вообще — жили минутами. Я даже друзей перестал заводить, потому что… потому что как похоронил пятого… Боже, — голос дрогнул, но Ричард упрямо продолжил. — Как похоронил пятого, решил, что больше не выдержу. И я почти привык к этому, понимаешь? Почти привык. Потому что все, что я раньше мог потерять — свою жизнь, а теперь появился ты.

 — Я не просил… — начал было Гэвин, но его тут же прервали:

 — Нет, не просил, — согласился Ричард. — Прости. Это моя ошибка. И… я, наверно, просто хотел, чтобы ты знал, что, как бы там ни было, для меня точка невозврата пройдена.

И самое страшное было то, что Гэвин отлично понимал его. Они вместе пересекли эту точку невозврата, когда впервые оказались за школьным сараем. С этого момента будто пролегли рельсы — ни развернуться, ни съехать.

На краю сознания вдруг вспыхнула и разгорелась, обжигая нервы, мысль: «А ведь это ты начал, ты позвал его за собой». Она проткнула затылок, как парфянская стрела, что к горлу подкатила тошнота.

 — Боже, это я виноват, — неверяще прошептал Гэвин, опираясь о стену рукой, и прикрыл глаза, пережидая режущую боль в висках. — Это из-за меня ты…

 — Что? — приближение Ричарда он скорее почувствовал, чем увидел.

 — Если бы я не начал все эти… встречи, то ничего бы этого не было, — Гэвин поднял голову, заглянул в глаза Девятого, будто стараясь этим вложить свои слова ему в сознание. — Черт. Да как же так?..

На плечо легла теплая рука и насильно развернула к себе. Гэвин нехотя поддался.

 — Не надо, не делай этого, — Ричард положил ладони по обе стороны его лица, заставляя посмотреть на себя. — Послушай меня, ты ни в чем не виноват. Я шел добровольно, ты не заставлял меня.

 — Я не хотел, но все-таки дал тебе надежду, — возразил Гэвин, на мгновение прикрыв глаза от ощущения теплоты чужих рук. Дивясь, как быстро он привык к этому теплу, как увяз в нем, как в трясине, и теперь по своей воли захлебывался им, — которой здесь нет места.

 — Эту надежду я сам себе выдумал, Гэвин. Понимаешь? Я так устал. Устал не ощущать ничего кроме этого… страха, этой неуверенности доживу ли я до вечера, устал видеть окровавленные бинты на ребятах и вслушиваться в каждый громкий звук, понимаешь, Гэвин? Мне нужна была хоть какая-то надежда, ориентир…

Он говорил, а Гэвин все думал. Думал о том, как бы все сложилось, встреться они не на войне, среди пустоши домов и бесконечных полей, унизанных рыхлыми кратерами от взрывов, а где-нибудь в компании друзей за кухлем пива. Они же, как оказалось, с одного города, они могли встретиться. Может, они бы даже могли стать отличными друзьями.

Да, они определенно бы могли стать отличными друзьями.

Но судьба загнала их на фронт, столкнула лбами, а затем плотно переплела их жизни друг с другом, что и не разорвать теперь. Заставила привязываться к словам, касаниям, взглядам, которые живы где-то там; в другом измерении.

 — Рич, — позвал Гэвин, приобнимая того за пояс и притягивая к себе. В горе запершило горечью. — Не один ты выдумал себе эту надежду.

Тот глянул на Гэвина, открыто, доверчиво, а потом улыбнулся. Той до боли знакомой улыбкой.

 — Значит, большего мне и не надо.

***

Через два дня из штаба пришло сообщение о ротации. Их подразделения отправляли домой.

А от города все так же тянуло смертью.


End file.
